Living with Beth Walkthrough/Part One
Main · Portal ---- Beth Callie Tatum: Hey there, before we start, can I get you to chose your gender? Chose Male or Female Beth Callie Tatum: Awesome, now all you need to do is set your name and give yourself a cool starting look, then we can get started! Enter your name in the text box that appears, then chose your starter look. Don't worry about how you look right now, when you get into the game, you can change your looks and give yourself a cool new look later! For now, select a starter look, then tap the "next" button to begin the game. ---- After you have named your character and have chosen a starter look, the screen goes dark for a few seconds. When it brightens up, a 30 second animation plays, showing your character getting on a plane with it passing a colorful sign which says "WELCOME TO NEW YORK". The screen darkens, once again, and when it brightens up, you are standing in front of a classic New York City apartment building, with a female in front of you. This is Beth. You are automatically entered into a conversation with her. Beth Callie Tatum: Oh my gosh, {NAME}, I'm so happy you're here! I honestly thought you would get lost or something? Beth Callie Tatum: Anyways, how are you? Chose Hyped! or Jet-lagged... {IF Hyped!} Beth Callie Tatum: Awesome, I knew you would be - New York is an excellent city, and it's been my home for many years. Hopefully it can be yours too! {IF Jet-lagged...} Beth Callie Tatum: Yeah, I get that. Long flights do that to me too... Beth Callie Tatum: So, now that you're here, you probably want to see where you're going to be staying for the next few days, huh? Chose Totally! Beth Callie Tatum: Great, why don't you follow me? The screen darkens, and after a few seconds, it brightens up. You should now see a purple door icon near the apartment building. All housing buildings will be indicated by the clear purple icon on their doors. Tap the door icon to enter the apartment building. Once you have entered Beth's apartment, you are automatically entered into a conversation with her. Beth Callie Tatum: Welcome to my humble abode! I hope you can name this your home too, I want you to make yourself at home {NAME}. Beth Callie Tatum: So, what do you think? My style's good, huh? Chose Love it! or Meh {IF Love it!} Beth Callie Tatum: I thought you would - this style is totally up your street! {IF Meh} Beth Callie Tatum: Well I guess this style isn't for everyone... Beth Callie Tatum: Anyway, let's move on! Beth Callie Tatum: Y'know {NAME}, your suitcase is sort of right in front of the door, why don't you move it so people can get in... and we can get out! Quest #001 - Basic Movement #Move your suitcase away from the door. (Rewards; 250 Cash + 2XP) If you are able to interact with an object, a red icon appears directly above the said object. Interacting with objects and some characters usually costs energy points. At the start of the game, you have 12 energy points, but as you level up each time, you gain another energy point that goes towards your max energy you can store. To move your suitcase, tap the red icon that is above the suitcase and tap "Move suitcase". This action will cost 1 energy point. Once you have done that, collect your rewards for completing the first quest. Different quests drop different rewards. Once you have collected the rewards, tap the white speech bubble above Beth's head. Beth Callie Tatum: Thank you so much, love! Now everyone can get in and we can get out! Beth Callie Tatum: Y'know, you just got here and I'm making you move your suitcase, but you're bound to need some relaxing time! Beth Callie Tatum: Why don't you make yourself at home by making yourself a coffee and flick through some channels on the TV? Quest #002 - Coffee and TV #Make some coffee using the coffee machine. #Flick through some channels on the television. (Rewards; 1 energy juice + 2XP) Sometimes you'll have to scroll to find an object or building to get there. Scroll far right and stop at the window. You'll see a coffee machine on a low glass table, facing the window. Tap the red icon above it and tap "Coffee for 1"; you will have to tap it twice, loosing an energy point each time. Once you have finished that, scroll back to where Beth is standing and tap on the red icon above the television set, which should be beside Beth. Tap on the "Flick through Channels" option; you will have to do this twice, and will lose an energy point for each tap. Collect the rewards for completing this quest. Some quests will give out cans of energy juice to replenish your energy bar. There are three different colors of cans; blue, green and grey. Blue gives you 1 energy point, green gives you 5 and grey gives you your full energy back. Seeing as this is your first time collecting an energy can, you are given a grey can. Once you have collected the rewards, speak to Beth by tapping on the white speech bubble above her head. Beth Callie Tatum: Well, did you enjoy your relaxing time? I hope you did; flying can be a real pain in the backside... Beth Callie Tatum: Holy hell, is that the time?! I've got to run, I have this show and I need this gig with this designer...! Beth Callie Tatum: Which reminds me - you know the coffee shop down the street? They're looking for baristas and I think you should try it out; it's easy money. Beth Callie Tatum: I know the owner, so just mention my name, and it should be easy from there! Beth Callie Tatum: Anyway, good luck -- I'll speak to you later, when I'm not, y'know, busy. The screen darkens for a few seconds and when it brightens up, Beth has left the apartment. To exit the apartment yourself, scroll towards the door and tap on the purple door icon to exit. ---- Quest #003 - Donnie's Pothole #Speak to Donnie Lawson at his coffee shop in Soho. #Work a shift at Donnie's Pothole (1 hr) (Rewards; 250 Cash + 2XP) Now that you are standing out of Beth's apartment, a couple of popups appear. Firstly, a notification letting you know that you can now view your cellphone where you can see contacts, the Wardrobe where you can also buy clothes and accessories, the achievements section, and lastly, the social section. These icons are placed in the right corner of the game screen, in that exact order. As you have already noticed, quests appear on the top left of the screen, a quest book also appears above your current quest, in the case of you wanting to see more information about your current quest. The second notification is informing you that Beth's contact details have been added to your cellphone, her Fangram feed will be unlocked at level 6 when you unlock that feature. For now, scroll to the far right and tap the orange icon on the door. Local businesses and offices will always have an orange icon. Enter the coffee shop. Once in the shop, you are automatically entered into a conversation with Donnie Lawson, the coffee shop owner. Donnie Lawson:Hey there, welcome to Donnie's Pothole, what can I get ya? Chose I'm looking for a job Donnie Lawson: Well, it's your lucky day. We are in fact looking for new baristas, hopefully young, to brighten this place up. Donnie Lawson: Hmm... you don't give off that barista-vibe... you're too... I don't know what it is... but... Chose Mention Beth Callie Tatum Donnie Lawson: Holy crap, kid you better not be messing?! Donnie Lawson: Wait, you're really not messing? You do actually know her...?! Donnie Lawson: This is fantastic exposure for m... I mean Ms Tatum! Getting an old friend of hers a job here. Donnie Lawson: So, what's your name? {NAME}, huh, that's a pretty cool name. Donnie Lawson: Tell you what kid, we'll do a trial shift? You work an hour shift here, and if I think you've well, you've got the gig, how's that? Chose Nod Donnie Lawson: Excellent - well, good luck then! After your conversation with Donnie, the screen darkens for a few seconds, and when it brightens up again, you are wearing an apron and standing behind the counter of the coffee shop. You have an hour to obtain all 5 stars on the coffee shop shift. Considering it's your first gig, ever, you can complete it in a few minutes. To gain all 5 stars, you have to tap objects surrounding you, which drops stars for you to collect. The stars are a golden yellow color. Tap the espresso machine three times, the till twice, the board once and the espresso machine three more times. During gigs, some items may drop like extra Cash. Collect the rewards that dropped during the gig, and collect the rewards for completing the gig. A notification pops up, notifying you that you have leveled up to Level 2; new items are unlocked in the shop, new locations are unlocked and you have been rewarded with one Crown. Crowns are a special currency in the game, and can buy you exclusive deals and items in the game. Once you've done all that, speak to Donnie. Donnie Lawson: Wow, you served quite a few customers there - I'm impressed. Donnie Lawson: Welcome to the business kid, I'm looking forward to working with you. Donnie Lawson: Come by anytime to work a shift; and I'll call you if I need you to come in. Donnie has now been added to your list of contacts. For now, exit the coffee shop to trigger the next quest. ---- Portal · Part Two Category:Living with Beth Category:Living with Beth subpages Category:Living with Beth Walkthroughs Category:Fanfiction Category:LwB Parts 1 - 10